The present invention relates to DC output filter circuits.
It is known to provide wireless power transfer by near field coupling from a transmitter coil to a receiver coil over distances ranging from about 1 cm to several meters. It is known to use this wireless power transfer to provide wireless charging. Efforts have been made to improve the efficiency of wireless power transfer systems by, for example, optimizing the shape of the coil used to transfer the power, adopting soft switching technology, using Litz wire, and employing new resonant tank structures.